eapacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Lee Clifton
Present Time Timothy seems to be going through a bout of depression right now, one that he's trying hard to fight. But one thing after another seems to be getting him down. Right after his first bout of depression was over, another slump had hit him and for now, it's continuing to hit him. And it's hitting him hard. History Before EAP Timothy grew up in a small town in Kentucky with his mother and father; his house secluded by trees and other vegetation. He was used to having the quiet life at home, living in a two story house secluded from people. Now, you could say Timothy was not a social person. He didn't have a lot friends, nor did he ever actively seek for friends that would like him. He was always quiet when he lived in Kentucky, even from the rest of his family. What had sparked his home life to be so quiet was his hate for his parents religious and political opinions. Along with this, most of the community that he lived around had the same political and religious opinions. Actively seeking out a boarding school was difficult, but, Timothy managed to get himself an enrollment Edgar A Poe Academy after a long talk with his parents about the benefits of going to such an honorable school. He wasn't much of a performer, in fact, he was hellish at acting or anything that had to do with the performing arts, but he was a writer and that was good enough for him. He wanted to get away from Kentucky, to a place that was different from where he currently lived. He wanted to live, not be stuck in some hell hole of a place that they called 'livable'. And off he went, away from his parents off to a new place. A new environment. Maybe, as Timothy could call it, a new world. At EAP Friendships Scarlett Benami Scarlett Benami is very much so the crazy bitch in Timothy's life. Yeah, she convinces him to do things he shouldn't be doing, but they're still very, very good friends. Despite this, Timothy seems to find himself in situations where he gets the shit beat out of him. The time where she whacked him in the face with a pinata stick And now that she is pregnant. Timothy finds himself being the lone drinking buddy out of his little social groupScarlett, and Aislynn.. Aislynn Willoughby Timothy and Aislynn Willoughby have a bit of an odd friendship. One minute, they can be seen not talking to each other, and then the next minute.. they can be seen screaming over the phone at each other about if Lyric and Aislynn's babies are going to be ugly or not(and, if you want his opinion, they are going to be ugly). Alex Denton Timothy treats Alex more like a brother then anything else. He's close, and they do fight occasionallywhen he uses homophobic slurs and sometimes calls him a fag, but most of the time, they're quite nice to each other. And, he's the only drinking buddy Timmy has.. well, besides Timmy's current boyfriend. Relationships Luc Charbonneau Luc is Timothy's current conquest(and, specifically, the only one.). Grazia had introduced Luc to him over the internet, the evil dating site Match.com. Not as eharmony, but let's get on topic, shall we? Timothy and Luc don't have so much in common. Luc is a frenchman and Timothy is a hillbilly hick from the secondary incest state(Heheh, Kentucky, although he's not nearly as much as a hick as Aislynn... coughcough). Despite their differences, Timothy does indeed like to be around him and finds him to be very comforting. He actually acts like himself in front of Luc, not hiding behind a mask. Category:Homosexuals Category:Males Category:Characters